


Hell for Leather

by misumaru



Category: Show By Rock!! - All Media Types
Genre: Biting, Intercrural Sex, Leather Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 21:28:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20160361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misumaru/pseuds/misumaru
Summary: Crow hasn't exactly enjoyed the day's photoshoot. Luckily, Rom's there to more than make up for it...





	Hell for Leather

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "Leather/rubber" square on my Season of Kink card, and _totally_ not inspired by certain voice actor's recent look book or anything. *cough* Massive thanks to LdyBastet for the beta! :)

One thing they never told you about photoshoots, Crow thought to himself as he was directed into yet another uncomfortable position, was just how boring they were. Forced under sweltering lights, you were pulled and prodded every which way with only the whirr of the camera to keep you company. And just when you thought were done, the photographer would tell you they needed to redo that last round because you’d pulled a weird face in the final few shots.

Well _sorry_, maybe he could try switching places and see how he liked trying to keep a straight face after being almost literally stuck to a damn leather chair for the last hour, huh?

It wouldn’t have been so bad if he’d had the rest of the band to commiserate with, but it was a solo shoot. Rom _was_ there, but he was in band leader mode, staying in the back of the room out of the way and probably only hanging around to make sure he behaved. It was weird seeing Rom like that – neatly dressed and handing out business cards to everyone – but Crow tried not to let it distract him. It wasn’t easy. Crow knew he probably shouldn’t complain so much – he had to admit, he did look pretty cool, decked out in a black sleeveless shirt and leather trousers that matched the seat he was perched on, but… That was the problem, the damn chair.

Who decided that leather was a great material to sit on anyway? Sure, it looked great, but spend more than a couple of minutes on it in any heat and you found your exposed skin melding to it. And. It. Was. _Hot_. Worse, he was barefoot, and they kept trying to make him act all sexy and pose lounging with one foot up on the chair. Any time it slipped, even slightly, it would make the most painful squeak against the leather…

It was a relief when they finally called it a day. Crow relaxed and slumped back against the seat and instantly regretted it, letting out a painful yelp as he peeled himself back off. To add insult to injury, Rom came over and slapped Crow across the shoulders almost immediately afterwards.

“Good work today.”

“Yeah, thanks.” Crow rubbed at his stinging shoulders. “Everything look ok to you?”

“Why wouldn’t it?”

“Because I kept getting stuck to this thing every two seconds!” It took all of Crow’s willpower not to kick at the chair as they walked off, slipping on an ugly pair of slippers as they headed towards the dressing room. “Made it really hard to try and pose, y’know?”

“You looked fine, don’t worry so much.”

At least Rom was being reassuring. Crow had half expected a lecture about how a real man would power through it or something. Maybe it was because of the suit. “Yeah, yeah… I’m really looking forward to getting changed though.”

“Oh? You don’t like the clothes?”

There was something about Rom’s tone that made Crow pause. Something that suggested he needed to phrase his next statement carefully and that he if he did so he just might end up with a better memory of the day than being stuck to a chair. “I didn’t say that.”

“Good.”

Carefully, with a touch light enough that any onlookers might think it was a casual brush of the hand, Rom groped Crow’s behind.

Yeah, the afternoon was _definitely_ going to get better.

Once they were safely inside the dressing room, Crow kicked off the slippers and hopped up on one of the tables in front of the mirror, legs spread just enough for Rom to hopefully take the hint. “You like the look, huh?”

Not that Rom needed much encouragement. Within seconds he’d crossed the room, pushing Crow’s knees further apart so he could fit snugly between them. One hand lingered on Crow’s thigh, fingers curling into the material possessively. “Yeah, I do.”

“It’s not like I haven’t worn leather trousers before, y’know.”

“True. But you also wear a shirt down to your knees. Makes it hard to see some of your more important features.” The hand on Crow’s thigh moved upwards, fingernails dragging against the leather as Rom reached round and gave Crow’s behind a harder squeeze. In return, Crow reached up and ruffled Rom’s hair out of its neat parting.

“Heh, I’ll remember that.” Might be something to think of the next time he planned a stage outfit – it’d be a nice, easy way to drive Rom wild while playing. “So? What do you want to do about it?”

“This.” Rom leaned down and quickly captured Crow’s lips with his own. Apparently, Rom had no intention of taking things slowly, teeth grazing against the delicate skin and sliding his tongue in deep as soon as they had parted. Crow did his best to keep up, kissing back as hard as he could, but the angle was awkward until he reached up and wrapped his arms around Rom’s neck, dragging him down further. 

Pressed up so closely against Rom, it was easy to feel just how hard he was already. Crow let his hand wander down to fondle Rom’s erection, teasing it as much as he could manage through the layers of fabric covering it. “Pretty good start. That all you’re planning on doing…?”

Rom’s voice was almost a growl. “Maybe if you shut up and let me continue…” 

Crow wasn’t going to argue with that. In between kisses, they pulled at each other’s clothing – Rom far more careful with removing Crow’s than Crow was being in return. Probably because they’d have to pay for them if they got damaged… Eventually, all that was left was Crow’s leather trousers. Not that Crow had had much to take off in the first place, but it had been pretty damn obvious Rom had been reluctant to remove them. Crow unzipped himself enough to free his cock and grabbed Rom’s hand, trying to encourage him to start stroking.

“Hey, come on!”

Shaking his head, Rom pulled his hand away, prompting a noise of disappointment from Crow. “Hold it. I’ve got something else in mind.” 

Before Crow could ask what, Rom grabbed Crow by the hips, dragging him from the table and forcing him to turn over. With a quick movement, he pulled Crow’s trousers partly down and slid his cock between Crow’s thighs. Once firmly settled between them, Rom slowed down, taking the time to run his hands over Crow’s back and play with that spot at the base of his tail that always made Crow shiver and moan. It was all Crow could do to stay upright, hands clenching against the table surface as Rom rubbed at the spot over and over, tail flicking with each new touch. He desperately wanted to touch himself, but was pretty sure he’d lose his balance if he tried to move his hands…

“Rom, please…”

Taking the hint, Rom shifted position, one big hand coming down to finally stroke Crow’s cock, while the other covered Crow’s as he leaned on the table for support. As he did so, he started thrusting between Crow’s thighs, starting slowly at first, taking his time to drag out each thrust, but getting faster. Crow couldn’t help but moan in relief, getting louder as Rom’s grip on his cock tightened and he stroked Crow harder, and his thighs became sticky with sweat and precome smeared along the inside of them. Rom always did have the best ideas.

Then there was the mirror. Maybe it was a little vain, but Crow couldn’t help but peek at it from time to time, amused by the flush on his own cheeks and entranced by the movement of Rom’s muscles and how his body covered his own. Rom caught his eye in the mirror, mouth stretching into a wide grin as he realised what Crow was looking at. Holding Crow’s gaze the entire time, Rom lowered his mouth to Crow’s shoulder and sank his teeth in hard. The sudden spike of pain was enough to send Crow over the edge, spilling over Rom’s hand and on to the floor. Rom continued to thrust between his thighs, Crow clenching them together as tightly as he could manage until they were coated with a sudden burst of wet heat.

Gently, Rom picked Crow up and sat him back on the table. Crow leaned back against the mirror, not caring if it got smeared, and rubbed a little at his bitten shoulder. The nice thing about dressing rooms was that there was always a box of tissues handy – he passed it over to Rom and let him get on with the business of cleaning up. 

“So… Leather, huh?”

Rom paused as he ran tissue along Crow’s thigh. “Are you complaining?”

“No way!”

Why would he? He’d be more than happy to wear the outfit again if it meant the day was going to end like this. Just as long as he didn’t have to sit on one of those damn chairs…


End file.
